Sunsplash
LightWing!! .:Description:. Sunsplash is a young LightWing dragoness at the age of nine. She is rather charming to look at, and has often been described to look like a fox. Her scales are a soft peach-orange color, and they glimmer a little when under sunlight. Her secondary scales are a peachy brown, along with a soft peach-yellow color for her underscales. Small, soft orange freckles litter all her scales, and are especially clustered around her face and cheeks. Her wing membrane is a bolder, more red peach on the underside, with lightly colored gold-yellow reflective scales that are highly reflective. Her outer wing membrane starts with her underscales color, jumps to her main scale color in the middle, and then her secondary scale color at the end. Her spikes are a sharp, orange-brown color and her crown has curly horns, two long ones above her eyes that curl inwards, one between her ears that curls outwards, and one small one in the center of the top of her muzzle in front of her eyes that slightly curls inwards. .:Personality:. Those who know Sunsplash well describe her to be much like a fox. She comes off at first glance as cheery and carefree, and it is mostly true. She does have a positive outlook on life, and can be ignorant towards things that can happen in life. But this is also just an act, as she is very aware of the things that happen around her, and has a pretty good memory. And her outward appearance and ability to tell what’s going on allows her to know when to best strike an unsuspecting victim, and what to use against them. She is very good and reading others, learning about what they like and what pushes their buttons. These skills also make her wickedly good at majority of card games, to the point of where some thinks she cheats. Even so, she has no true malicious intent with these skills, and only uses them to surprise others. Sunsplash truly wishes for the best in every dragon. She uses her good memory and ability to know what is going on around her to figure out and try and break down a dragon's defenses. Since she has had plenty of instances where she has received or witness deception, she has grown to dislike dragons that hide their true colors, and wishes to expose them so that other's won't be deceived by them as well. When she figures out their act, she will then often make little remarks to them when they are around dragons they have commonly deceived to break down their barrier and have them show some of their true personality in front of the others. She does this in a subtle way as to not outright expose them and cause more harm than good to them and others, but in a way where others can still figure out who they really are if they just fit the pieces together. Because of this, Sunsplash has taken to a peculiar interest in NightFall, as she used to have classes with this dragon and had noticed her conversion for the worst. She wishes to bring back the old NightFall, Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LightWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing)